


Thirst

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bulges and Nooks, Double Penetration, F/M, Rainbow Drinkers, Reverse Het, Vaginal Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya and Porrim thirst for Karkat's blood. Karkat is thirsty for something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

“Karkat, dear, you wouldn’t mind sating my dancestor’s thirst, would you?”

Karkat shuddered. Kanaya’s face was pressed firmly against his shoulder, pressing desperate kisses against his neck as she dragged the blunts of her fangs against his bare flesh. Her breasts were pushed firmly against his back, and Porrim’s bust was likewise smashed into his chest as she stared into his averted eyes. “If… if she can even stomach the horrid swill, sure.”

Kanaya pulled away from his neck for a bit, bringing her mouth to his ear. “Actually, Porrim has told me it’s quite… delectable,” she muttered, her voice low and hungry.

“Indeed,” Porrim said, smiling as Kanaya latched onto Karkat’s neck once more. “I wish I could have a taste myself…” She leaned into Karkat’s other shoulder, breathing in deeply to smell the mutant blood rushing other his skin, and Karkat took in a sharp breath through his teeth as she nuzzled against him.

“You, um…” Karkat felt a bright red blush lighting up his cheeks. “You could.”

Porrim let out a concerned hum. “Karkat, we don’t want to drink you dry.”

As Karkat felt a stirring below his waist, he was pretty sure being dry wouldn’t be an issue. “I’ll be fine, just… _please_ …”

“As you wish.” With that, Porrim began to kiss Karkat’s neck, and he felt his skin tingling with each press of saliva against his skin. As she did, Kanaya bit into the other side of his neck, and Karkat let out a cry of pain as she greedily siphoned the blood from his wound. The younger jadeblood moaned with each splash of crimson against her tongue, and she pushed her hips against his backside as she continued drinking.

Karkat’s grunts of pain soon dissolved into moans of pleasure, and Porrim saw her opportunity to sink her fangs into him. He let out a groan as the older rainbow drinker fed from him, slower and more controlled than her less experienced counterpart. Karkat breathed heavily as the two jadebloods moaned against his neck. He felt something long and hard pressing between his buttocks as Kanaya rutted against him, and as his own bulge began to exetned in his pants, he felt the tip brush against Porrim’s own, much larger protrusion. “Fuck…”

Kanaya pulled back briefly, pressing two fingers over the hole in his neck. “Are you alright, Karkat?”

“I want you…” he muttered, trailing off into a quiet moan.

“You want me to what?” 

“I want you both to…” Karkat groaned as Porrim continued to drink from him. “…to fuck me.”

Kanaya made a choking noise at that, but Porrim simply chuckled against Karkat’s neck. She reached down to unbutton his pants, and once she did, Karkat did the rest, pulling them down with his underwear in one go. His bulge was fully erect at four inches, and his nook was dripping with scarlet juices. Porrim pulled her skirt aside to reveal her own bone bulge, the massive sixteen-inch shaft fully hard and slick with precum, and Karkat moaned as the tip of his cock brushed against the base of hers.

“Come now, Kanaya. Let’s not keep him waiting.” Kanaya’s bulge was harder than ever beneath her skirt, and she quickly complied, unbuttoning the bright red garment and letting it drop to the floor. Her twelve-inch member slapped against Karkat’s bare ass, and she moaned as she slid it up and down between his soft cheeks, jade precum trickling into his crack.

Karkat moaned as Kanaya continued rutting against him, and Porrim grinned at the two of them, She pressed the tip of her bulge against Karkat’s nook, and with a single movement of her hips, she thrust four inches inside of him. Karkat moaned loudly as Porrim penetrated him, shuddering as she steadily stretched his walls with slow, gentle thrusts. “You’re so hot, Karkat,” she muttered in approval. He began to move his hips against her shaft, and each time he pulled back, his ass slid against Kanaya’s cock, slick with her jade fluid.

Kanaya couldn’t take any more teasing, and she levelled her bulge at Karkat’s waste chute. She pushed firmly against him, and Karkat groaned loudly as Kanaya penetrated him, Porrim already eight inches deep in his nook as Kanaya pressed into his asshole. As the younger rainbow drinker continued to rut into him, she once again lowered her mouth to his neck, sinking her teeth into her previous wound. Karkat writhed between the two trolls as Kanaya drank her fill, stretching out his rectum with each thrust of her thick shaft.

Porrim simply smiled at Karkat while she pushed deeper and deeper into his nook, satisfied enough with his groans of pleasure to to not need more of his blood. “You’re taking this so well, Karkat. Such an eager little troll.” Her massive cock was over a foot inside of him now, and as she stretched him to his limits, she leaned forward to press her lips against his, and Karkat let out a muffled cry of surprise as she kissed him hungrily. He could taste his blood on her tongue as it thrashed in his mouth, and he could no longer take anymore. He moaned loudly into Porrim’s mouth as his orgasm came over him, his bulge spraying bright red fluids onto Porrim’s dress, and his nook leaking hot fluids around her throbbing bulge.

Kanaya was the next, groaning against Karkat’s neck as her swollen shaft twitched in his ass, filling his waste chute with one burst after another of thick jade fluids. Karkat’s eyes rolled back in his head as Kanaya flooded him from behind, feeling full on both sides as Porrim shoved her entire length into his nook. She smiled against his lips as her hips touched his, and he knew her orgasm was fast on its was as well. With a quiet grunt, she reached her climax, and Karkat gagged against her mouth as her massive cock released an even more massive load of genetic material inside of him. He pulled his face away from Porrim’s, grunting loudly with each jet of sticky green material unloading into his overstretched nook. Kanaya pulled her teeth out of Karkat’s neck, pressing kisses against his shoulder and gently rubbing his stomach as Porrim continued to fill him, until the older jadeblood’s release finally died down.

Karkat panted desperately for breath, still sandwiched firmly between the two gilrs with their bulges wedged firmly inside of him. As he did, Porrim bashfully looked away. “I’m sorry. That was a bit much, wasn’t it?”

“It’s… not that bad,” Karkat assured her, though his gut seemed to disagree, his stomach turning at the sheer volume of genetic material inside of him.

He doubled over the slightest bit, and Kanaya leaned over in concern. “Karkat, are you alright? Is there anything you need from us?”

Karkat pondered the question. He felt a bit faint, probably from the blood loss, and despite the absurd amount of fluids currently sloshing around in his guts… “I could use something to drink, honestly.”

Porrim smirked. “Need even more, do we? Well, if you want to get on your knees…”

“Porrim!” Kanaya chided her dancestor with a harsh glare.

“I was joking. I can go make us some tea.” She slowly pulled her bulge out of Karkat’s nook, the nubby-horned troll shuddering as a fair amount of jade material spilled out of him before his seed flap sealed shut. Porrim began to turn away, but then turned back to the two of them. “Karkat, is it okay if Kanaya stays here with you?”

He nodded, and Porrim turned once more, heading off to prepare warm beverages for the three of them. As she left, Kanaya slowly, gently extracted her own bulge from Karkat’s ass, catching him as he stood unsteadily on his feet. “Alright, Karkat, let’s get you over to the couch, and I can get you a pail for all of this. Er, maybe two pails.” Karkat nodded once more, and as Kanaya walked him over to the couch, he reflected on the irony. The two of them may have been blood-starved undead glowbeasts, but Karkat was truly the thirstiest of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
